Contemporary communications network service-testing methodologies normally rely on dedicated test equipment (portable or rack mount) installed at specific locations, e.g., throughout an Ethernet network. Elements of such test equipment usually are employed for end-to-end service testing and are typically located on the edge of the network or at customer premises. Some other network equipment may also offer monitoring capacity.
The present invention addresses a need for versatile test equipment that does not interrupt live traffic.